


The Fire In Me

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks, as always, to estrella30, for the wonderful beta.
> 
> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/62976.html)

Where the hell is Lex?

Clark stands still for a moment in Lex’s office and looks at his desk with a frown. He listens closely for some evidence that Lex is, in fact, in the mansion.

The sounds he hears cause him to raise his eyebrows and forget to blink. He shakes his head quickly and heads in the direction of Lex’s bedroom.

What was he here for again?

Probably not to wander through the hallways at a leisurely pace, wander towards those sounds, wander, a little quicker now (oh this isn’t right), wander quickly, towards those sounds.

Clark needs to talk to Lex. That’s why he’s here. He needs something from him and he knows he should feel bad about asking Lex for yet another favor, but he doesn’t. He likes that Lex still does things for him even though they’re not friends anymore. He likes the power he has over Lex.

Because Lex needs him. He needs Clark to keep him in line. Lex is on a slippery slope, and even though they’re not friends anymore, Clark still cares about him. Clark still wants to save Lex from himself.

And now he’s at Lex’s bedroom door.

Lex is with someone. A woman someone. A woman someone who’s making a lot of noise.

Would it be rude to knock?

Would it be rude to use his x-ray vision and check out what Lex is doing to the woman someone?

Clark doesn’t give it another second’s thought and just looks through the door, right at Lex and his... his girlfriend? It’s feasible that Clark wouldn’t know about a new girlfriend so it’s probably Lex’s girlfriend. His very naked girlfriend.

Clark stumbles back slightly and gulps.

They’re both very naked. And Lex is on top of her. And she’s got her legs spread and her knees bent. And Lex is _fucking_ her. And she’s _loving_ it.

Wow, spying on your best friend having sex is one way to get an instant erection, Clark supposes. Ex-best friend. Whatever. And Lex looks good. Wow - Lex looks so good. Clark can’t stop staring at Lex’s ass, as it moves, as he thrusts in and out of the girl, who is, like, totally beautiful.

Clark puts a hand between his legs and rubs his cock for a while before moving forward, tilting his head a little and placing his palms flat on the door in front of him. He keeps rocking his hips forward in time with Lex’s thrusts, and oh man, Lex’s ass looks so...

Lex sits up on his knees and the woman stays lying flat on her back, which gives Clark a whole new view of the proceedings. He can actually _see_ Lex’s cock slipping in and out of the woman’s vagina. Lex’s cock. The ridge of the condom, Lex’s balls, heavy and swinging as he fucks her.

The skin on Clark’s forehead starts to prickle and he feels himself getting steadily hotter all over.

The heat. Ah. The heat. His eyes. Oh God. They’re burning. Burning heat. Oh no. No, no, no.

Clark blinks repeatedly trying to stop it, praying, hoping that it’s not going to happen even while knowing that it’s already started and there’s nothing he can do about it now.

He turns his head away from Lex’s room and a jet of flames shoot out of his eyes, right into a painting on the hallway wall and then over a bit, singeing the wall, and the painting is on fire. The painting is on fire.

The painting is on fire!

Oh crap.

He zips over and puts it out quickly with his hands then he panics. How will he explain this one? He supposes he could get the hell out of there and deny all knowledge but that doesn’t seem right. He saw the fire and he put it out. Lex will have to grant him that favor then. A quick x-ray and he sees Lex wrapping a sheet around his waist.

Wait though. How did he put out the fire? He looks around and sees nothing, nothing at all that he could have used. Think, Clark, think.

Lex is heading for the door.

Clark, in a moment of sheer creative brilliance, strips off his flannel shirt, quickly sets it alight with his eyes, then, just as Lex opens the door of his bedroom, he starts pounding the completely ruined painting with the completely ruined shirt.

“Clark?” Lex says it incredulously, like he really can’t believe he’s seeing what he’s seeing.

“Lex. Sorry. I smelled smoke so I came up here and your...” Oh God, this is the lamest lie he’s ever told, and that’s saying a lot. “...painting was on fire.”

Lex has his eyebrows raised and not even a hint of a smile on his face.

“So I put it out,” Clark finishes.

Lex’s eyes travel slowly down Clark’s torso. “With your shirt?”

Clark glances down at himself and is mildly surprised to discover that he didn’t put on a t-shirt this morning. Although that’s no weirder than anything else that’s going on right now. Lex is naked after all, and the only thing that’s stopping Clark from seeing Lex’s cock is a strategically placed sheet. Clark considers using his x-ray vision again, then scolds himself internally and tries to focus on the situation at hand.

“Yeah,” he says. Keep your answers short and simple.

“What are you doing here?” Lex says, impatiently.

Lex’s chest is smooth and hairless - just like every other part of Lex’s body - and it’s glistening with sweat. His lips are redder than usual and his eyes are dark. He’s panting a little too, like he’s still trying to catch his breath after all the sex he was just having. The sheet is bunched up around the crotch area and Clark can’t help staring there; he won’t use his x-ray vision, he really won’t, but he would love to know if Lex is still hard. Because Clark is definitely still hard. He’d love to see Lex’s hard cock. And not while he’s putting it into someone else. Clark imagines that Lex’s thighs would feel good to touch. Soft. Lex is in really great shape. His chest and stomach are nicely defined. He’s still thin but he’s muscular. Wiry. And he’s a great color too. Creamy.

“Clark?”

Clark looks back up at Lex’s face, which is wearing a different expression now. He doesn’t look angry anymore, or even impatient.

The girl – oh yeah, there was a girl, a naked girl – sidles up behind Lex and eyes Clark with interest.

“Who’s this?”

Lex doesn’t even look at her. “Get your stuff together and get out,” he says. “We’re done here.”

She shrugs and goes back into the bedroom, like it doesn’t even bother her that Lex just told her to get out like she’s some kind of... whore. And Clark and Lex stay rooted to the spot, not saying a word, looking at each other, and listening as she does whatever it is she’s doing. She walks back out, now clothed in a sexy red dress and very high heels, and she looks remarkably unbothered.

“Thanks Lex,” she says. “See you.”

She slithers past Clark and looks him up and down with approving eyes.

“Bye, pretty,” she says, voice soaked with innuendo.

“Bye.” Because Clark likes to be polite.

When she’s finally gone and her slowly softening footsteps are but a weird memory, Lex speaks again.

“Clark. What the fuck are you doing here?”

Clark recoils inside but manages to disguise it with a widening of his eyes. Lex said fuck.

He should answer the question, but...

What is he doing here?

Clark has no idea.

Lex is naked and Clark can’t seem to stop blinking a lot and he has to answer Lex’s question but all that’s happening is he’s walking forwards and his fingers are twitching like he’s on drugs or something.

Skin.

So much skin right there. Right there for Clark to touch.

Lex turns around and walks back into the bedroom, invitation enough for Clark, who follows. Clark shuts the door behind him, not obvious about it. But not subtle either.

Lex walks past the bed and drops the sheet on it before heading into the walk-in wardrobe. He comes back out and he’s holding a pair of underwear in his right hand.

“Clark. You better have a very good reason for being here,” Lex says, but it’s difficult to concentrate on anything right now because Lex’s cock is still really hard.

“And what the fuck was that about my painting being on fire?” Lex sounds pissed off.

Clark can’t stop staring at Lex’s hard cock.

It takes a second to realize that Lex is making moves to put on his underwear.

“Wait!” Clark says and then wonders what the hell he’s going to follow that with.

But Lex froze and looked up when he said it, and Lex is still naked. Still hard. Still the hottest thing Clark has ever seen in his entire life.

“What?” Lex says, nothing in his voice that Clark can read.

“You’re hard,” Clark finally manages.

Lex doesn’t smile.

“I was having sex when you so kindly prevented my house from burning to the ground. Your heroism has uncannily bad timing.”

“Who was she?” Clark asks, not caring very much. Lex is still naked, still hard, and that’s stopping Clark from caring very much about anything.

“A friend,” Lex says, and Clark loses interest in the conversation.

Lex goes to put on his underwear again.

“Wait.”

Clark walks towards the bed and stops at the edge of it.

Lex looks at Clark for a long time, then drops his underwear on the floor. He walks over to Clark and stands in front of him, within arms’ reach. Clark turns to face him.

He blinks hard a few times, fire down. Lex is beautiful.

With his mouth slightly open and his tongue visible. With his body so perfect. And his skin so...

Clark reaches out but stops and lets his arm hover uselessly between them.

Lex ignores the useless arm and sits on the bed, then pushes himself back and lies down, never once taking his eyes off Clark.

“You can touch me if you want,” Lex says, voice betraying nothing.

Clark kicks off his shoes and all but collapses onto the bed, leaning over Lex and holding himself up with one hand, the inside of his wrist touching Lex’s ribcage.

He puts his palm flat on Lex’s chest and leaves it there for a long while, unable to move. Oh God.

“Sorry,” he says for no reason.

Lex’s nipples are hard under his fingertips. Lex’s skin is warm and damp. Lex is smooth, so smooth, all curves and angles and cool sensuality. Light touches, hands and fingers skating, gliding, over arms and shoulders, over chest and belly, over hips and then down over Lex’s naked thighs. As soft, as silky, as incredible as Clark had hoped for.

He runs his hands down the entire length of Lex’s legs. The pleasure buzzing under his skin, concentrated in his hands and fingers, as he gently massages Lex’s calves, is intense.

Clark looks up then, and Lex is staring down at him, lips parted, eyes focused, and his cock, oh God, his cock is still _so hard_.

Clark leans his head down and places a slow kiss on Lex’s thigh, lets his tongue slip out for a second to lick at the skin. Salty sweat, and Lex.

Lex gasps.

So Clark keeps kissing different points on Lex’s thigh, and up. Points on Lex’s hip. Lex breathes loudly.

Then there’s a hand in his hair; Lex has never touched him like this before. Fingers pressed into Clark’s skull, gripping his head as Clark sucks on Lex’s belly.

The head of Lex’s cock nudges Clark’s cheek and Clark feels it everywhere, his entire body reacting. It’s wet, Lex’s cock is hard and wet, leaking, he’s so turned on, as turned on as Clark is.

Clark moans and turns his head and his lips make contact. He can’t stop himself, doesn’t want to stop himself, just wants to taste. He sucks Lex’s cock into his mouth, forgetting to think, instinct taking over, and he takes the entire length inside in one go, right into his throat, and it’s the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to him.

Lex groans and grabs Clark’s head again and again, both hands touching Clark now, one running fingers roughly through his hair, the other on Clark’s cheek, fingers digging into Clark’s neck, just below his ear, as Clark sucks as hard as he dares. Lex is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Lex’s cock is something he could never, ever get enough of.

Lex’s fingers, Lex’s hands, they feel so good. They’re distracting Clark and Clark needs to concentrate. Lex has a handful of his hair and he’s tugging at it and then his other hand, fingers pushing, rubbing into the back of his neck, short sharp fingernails scratching him, trying to mark him and it feels so good.

Clark laps at the head of Lex’s cock and suddenly feels frustrated. He needs to concentrate.

Clark draws his lips away and crawls up the bed, Lex’s hands, his hands are on Clark’s back now, clutching him, God, his fingers dragging their way all over Clark’s skin. Clark needs to get naked as soon as possible.

Damn, Clark.

Concentrate.

“Lex,” he whispers and kisses him, on the mouth, for the, ha, the second time.

Although this time Clark plans to use his tongue.

They kiss, they kiss, they press their bodies together, and Clark slips his thigh between Lex’s. They taste each other – properly – for the first time. Clark’s never felt so alive, moving his mouth against Lex’s, stroking Lex’s tongue with his own, Lex’s skin, Lex’s body under his, Clark’s for the taking. And Clark knows Lex will let him do whatever he wants.

Clark pulls his mouth away from Lex’s and pants against Lex’s cheek for a second. Then he drags his lips over to Lex’s ear and sucks on the lobe before whispering,

“I need to tie you up.” Clark breathes heavily into Lex’s ear. “I need to. Please, Lex. Please let me tie you up.”

Lex moans softly.

“Please,” Clark says.

He needs to do it and he doesn’t mind begging. He needs Lex to stop touching him because when Lex touches him he can’t, God he can’t, oh God, one of Lex’s hands is sliding down over Clark’s ass, pushing the seam of his jeans into the cleft, squeezing – why the hell is he still wearing pants? – wait, where was he? Oh yeah, he can’t concentrate.

And Clark needs to concentrate so he can make Lex feel better than he’s ever felt before. So Clark can savor every moment.

“Lex,” he gasps out. “Please say I can tie you up. I really need,” pant, “to tie you up.” Clark thrusts against Lex’s thigh.

Then sucks the whole of Lex’s ear into his mouth and pulls off slowly with a soft slurp.

“Please,” he says again, almost under his breath.

Silence.

“There’s a scarf in the drawer,” Lex says, voice low and even.

Clark doesn’t waste another second, he leans over and yanks open the drawer, yanks a little too hard and the drawer flies across the room and crashes into the opposite wall, denting it, wood splitting, breaking, Clark watching with eyes like saucers, as the drawer pretty much shatters, then falls to the ground in pieces.

Oh, but there’s the scarf.

Clark leaps off the bed and jogs over, picks up the scarf, long and purple and silk, and then the – yeah, they’re going to need that too – the lube, from the wreckage, and his head is spinning a little, possibly from lust, and he turns around and...

Stops in his tracks.

Lex.

Lex is lying down on his bed, arms stretched out behind his head, hips pushed forward a little, cock, thick and long and as hard as ever, right there, right there for Clark, legs spread and knees bent up slightly. Mouth open. Brow furrowed, his eyes fixed on Clark.

Clark just stares for several moments, a smile tugging at his mouth, then walks over, more determined than he’s ever been and drops the lube on the bed.

He pulls the scarf taut in his hands and lets his eyes travel all over Lex’s body.

Four plus years of playing with each other’s heads, down to this.

He’s going to fuck Lex.

Lex is holding his hands together and looking a dare into Clark’s eyes. Clark gets onto the bed and straddles him. He wraps the scarf around Lex’s wrists five times and then ties it. Tight.

“That’s not too tight, is it?” Clark asks, sounding more concerned than he is and looking down into Lex’s eyes.

Lex holds his gaze.

“No,” he says.

Clark licks his lips and Lex jerks his hips forward in response. He climbs off the bed again and undoes the top button of his jeans. Lex’s eyes slide downwards.

The sound of Clark’s zipper being pulled down echoes around the room. It’s quiet in here. Clark likes the way the zipper sounds, and he likes the way Lex sounds. Like he’s trying not to breathe too loudly but can’t help himself. Jeans and his boxers, pushed down. Clark doesn’t feel in the least bit nervous, not at all like when he had sex with Lana. He’s wanted to be naked for such an insanely long time, it’s like this miraculous event when he finally is. Back up on the bed, kneeling either side of Lex’s knees.

He takes his own cock in his hand and starts to stroke.

“Clark,” Lex says.

“I just have to-” Clark stutters out, and the words hover in the air and then he forgets his entire vocabulary and he feels nothing but his own hand, mind not functioning, eyes riveted on Lex.

How has Clark lived without this? He doesn’t even know where to look. Lex’s thighs? Clark reaches down with his free hand and lightly strokes the soft skin there, moaning as he does it because it feels so good. Lex’s cock? Like he could ever get enough of seeing Lex this hard for him. He runs fingers down the length, enjoying the way Lex bucks up into the touch. Lex’s face? Eyes black with lust, forehead glistening with sweat, lips parted, jaw clenched. Clark’s making him look like that. Clark is.

Clark gets that Lex likes watching Clark touch himself. He gets it because the thought of Lex jerking off, the thought of being the one tied up, watching Lex fuck his own fist is going to fuel his masturbatory fantasies for years to come.

He moves up Lex’s body so he’s straddling him, and his ass is right on top of Lex’s cock.

He looks down at himself and is it weird that he likes what he sees?

Is it weird that he likes his own cock? The way it looks? The way it looks with his hand wrapped around it?

He falls forward and catches himself with his free hand, right next to Lex’s head, stroking himself all the while.

He kisses Lex on the mouth again and loves how Lex kisses back so hungrily.

Oh God, Clark needs both hands now. He pushes his ass down onto Lex’s erection and Lex starts thrusting upwards and he calls out Clark’s name.

Clark’s name on Lex’s lips, calling to him because he wants him, he wants Clark to make him feel good. He needs Clark. He knows that Clark is the only one who can make him feel like this.

Clark starts kissing Lex all over his face and his head. He runs his hands over the smooth skull, feeling the little knob at the back, licking Lex’s forehead, gently biting Lex’s cheek. He wants to do this to all of Lex’s body. He wants to learn Lex with his tongue and his lips and his fingers.

He’s not exactly experienced so he’s not sure if he has any real technique, but it’s probably a good sign that Lex can’t seem to stop gyrating his hips. Clark licks the sweat out of Lex’s armpit.

When he gets to Lex’s cock again, he pauses, so he can take a look, a good look, from close-up.

Lex’s cock is circumcised, which Clark finds curiously erotic, and the head, still wet and shiny, is a deep pink. No hair anywhere.

He sucks Lex’s cock into his mouth and a feeling of power surges through him as Lex starts thrusting up into his throat, over and over again. Clark loves the way Lex tastes.

Clark loves the way Lex sounds.

Only it sounds a little like Lex is going to come any second and Clark doesn’t want him to.

Clark wants Lex at his mercy for a lot longer, so he slows down his bobbing head and swirls his tongue around the tip of Lex’s cock a few times, before pulling off and looking up.

Lex looks amazing. His pupils are fully dilated and he’s biting his bottom lip and his whole body is vibrating with tension.

Clark sits up and rubs his hands up and down Lex’s chest, before grabbing him by his ribcage and flipping him over so he’s lying on his stomach, arms still stretched above his head, tied together tightly with the scarf.

Oh _man_.

Clark’s been looking forward to this. He’s almost afraid to touch Lex’s ass in case it makes him come right away. His hands hover above it, he’s tingling all over, Clark’s cock has never been this hard before, and he forces himself to wait, to hold off, to delay touching.

His eyes start to burn a little and he squeezes them shut, wills the fire to die, and blindly puts both of his hands on Lex’s ass.

“Oh. Oh Lex,” he croaks and he can’t help himself, he opens his eyes again – he thinks he’s fine now – and watches himself fondling Lex’s ass.

Lex is writhing around on the bed in a stupidly enticing manner and Clark decides then that Lex’s ass is the sexiest thing he’s ever touched, ever seen, ever dreamt of.

In that moment, Clark forgives everything. And even though a part of his brain is telling him that there are going to be consequences to this - that taking what he wants is not what he was taught to do, not what he’s supposed to do, not what he’s ever done - the thought of stopping is insanity.

Something would make this even better. What is it?

Clark tries to think but lust seems to be confusing him. He glances frantically around, searching for clues, and there it is. The lube. That’s the something. That’s the something that’s going to make this even better.

He reaches over and opens the bottle and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, then he rubs his hands together until they’re nice and greasy.

Clark looks up at Lex, who’s half watching him, half panting into the mattress, then he puts his hands between Lex’s thighs and pulls them further apart so he can kneel between them. He slides the slippery fingers of both hands down the cleft of Lex’s ass, pulling apart his ass cheeks and holding them apart. He chokes out a gasp at what he sees and finds himself thrusting forward into air.

Clark stares at the place his cock is going to go soon, where Clark is going to slide his cock into, and takes a deep, shuddering breath. Little puckered asshole, totally hairless, Clark has to, oh God, he has to...

He pushes a finger inside.

Lex moans.

Right inside, all the way, as far as it will go. Muscles clenching around Clark’s finger, oh Jesus, he wants it to be his cock. Soon it’s going to be his cock.

He pulls the finger out and drives it back in. And again.

“Clark,” Lex says, his voice clear but maybe a little forced. The bedroom is so warm. Is it? Clark and Lex are radiating so much heat there’s no way to really know.

A second finger in.

“Why did you really come over?”

A third.

“Oh, I..” Clark thinks back. “Chloe’s in trouble.”

Fingers nearly all the way out, then _all_ the way in.

Lex laughs out a, “ _What_?”

Out... then _in_.

“Don’t worry. “ Clark reassures him. “It can wait ‘til tomorrow.”

 _In_.

“Oh good. I’m too busy to play Good Samaritan right now anyway.”

Clark’s only half listening to Lex.

It’s like everything they do together is amazing but it keeps getting better, hotter, more amazing. Watching himself fuck Lex’s ass with his fingers is better than everything that’s come before, yet soon...

Oh God. Clark grabs the lube again and removes his fingers, he pours some of the thick liquid onto his aching cock and smooths it down with slow, relieving strokes, until his cock is completely slicked.

He falls down over Lex’s back, catching himself on his arms.

“I can’t wait any longer,” he says, and if his voice sounds desperate that’s because he is desperate.

“I don’t think you should,” Lex replies.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Lex.” Clark wants that to be perfectly clear.

“I know,” Lex says, half laughing, half moaning.

Clark pushes himself up on one hand, so he can watch what he’s about to do, and grabs his cock by the root. He slides the head up and down the cleft, getting Lex slippery wet. Then he stops and _presses_ the head of his cock right there, right _there_... Clark feels dizzy. He wonders for a moment about whether he should be using a condom, but decides it’s a non-issue. They can’t catch anything from each other anyway.

“Oh God,” he whimpers, pushing inside. He pushes his cock into Lex, the grip, the heat... Lex is so tight. “ _Lex._ ”

He’s all the way inside now and Clark can’t see any of his cock anymore.

He sits up on his knees, pulling Lex up with him, so Lex’s chest is still flat on the bed, his arms still tied, his ass in the air, and he holds Lex by his hips. Now Clark can see everything and he...

Starts to fuck.

He can see his cock disappearing and reappearing. He can see Lex’s perfect ass, moving, each time Clark thrusts in. The curve of Lex’s back, Lex’s arms strained and stretched out above him. The side of Lex’s face, he’s got his mouth open, his eyes open, he’s panting. Clark can see the sweat shimmering all over both of them.

Clark has never seen _anything_ so sexy.

There’s excitement in the air and Clark finds himself smiling through his moans. He wonders if it would be an inappropriate time to giggle, which immediately strikes him as such a patently absurd thing to be thinking right in the middle of having sex that he giggles out loud.

“Is something,” Lex gasps out, “about this funny to you, Clark?”

Clark fucks in.

“You don’t think...it’s at all funny?” Clark responds with another breathy laugh.

“Sure I do... It’ll make a great...tea time anecdote... We must remember to share it with...all of our mutual friends...”

Lex feels so good.

“I’m not sure...they’d see the funny side...”

Lex laughs. “I’m...inclined to agree...”

“They might...think you took...advantage of me...”

More laughter. “They can...think what they like... You and I would...know the truth...”

“It would be our little...in joke...”

Lex groans and Clark keeps thrusting.

“Lex... Oh God... I’ve always wondered...always wondered about this...”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Hell...why did you wait...until now before...oh God...tying me up...and fucking me senseless...?”

Clark flattens them both onto the bed. He wants more contact with Lex’s skin now. As much skin as possible. He covers Lex’s body with his own, thrusting, pumping into him all the while. Licks Lex’s neck.

“It never...occurred to me before...” Clark says with enlightening truthfulness.

“What changed?”

In.

“You looked so...”

“You liked the way I looked?”

“God yeah. So sexy.”

Lex makes a pleased sound and pushes back harder into Clark’s slow thrusts.

“And you feel so good,” Clark whispers. “Lex, you feel so good.”

In, out.

“You like this...” Clark says, his voice catching at the back of his throat. “You like it... don’t you...”

Lex turns his head around and grins at Clark, and Clark grins back. “Do you? Do you like being fucked by me, Lex?”

Clark has no idea why he’s saying these things, but if possible, it’s getting him even hotter, turning him on even more. It’s almost like it’s someone else saying them, saying fuck, saying dirty things right into Lex’s ear and causing Lex to practically spasm beneath him.

“Yes, Clark,” Lex says. “I like being fucked by you.”

Clark laughs a little; he knows Lex is humoring him but he also knows Lex means every word.

“I know you do... I like fucking you... Do you love being fucked by me, Lex?”

He thrusts in a little bit harder when he says it, just so Lex knows he’s being serious.

“Do you love me fucking my cock into your ass?”

“God, _Clark_.”

Clark nearly comes then just because of the way Lex’s voice sounds.

“Answer me,” he whispers, and then he pauses for a moment, his cock fully encased. He sucks on Lex’s neck hard, bites a little, then reaches out with one hand and unties the scarf.

Lex immediately bends an arm around and grabs the edge of Clark’s back.

That’s better.

Clark wants to be touched too now.

He resumes his thrusting as Lex turns his head around and they snatch a messy kiss.

“I love being fucked by you,” Lex whispers against his mouth.

Clark shuts his eyes and his heart aches. He can feel the edge of orgasm seeping into his body through his skin.

“God Lex. I’m gonna come.”

It’s happening, it’s starting to happen.

“Come inside me,” Lex gasps out.

Clark laughs as the orgasm begins.

“I was going to!”

A hard thrust inside and Clark’s coming. Harder than he’s ever come before.

“ _Lex_.”

The knowledge that he and Lex are levitating slightly off the bed is there, but the ability to do anything about it is not.

Clark’s entire body is shuddering, pleasure times a million, orgasm rocking through him, his cock tight inside Lex, and they’re flying. Literally.

When Clark stops coming, they fall back down, hitting the bed with a soft thump. Clark buries his mouth into Lex’s neck and tries to catch his breath.

He slowly pulls his cock out of Lex and falls to the side. Lex turns his head around and looks straight at Clark.

“Now I’m going to make you come,” Clark promises.

He can think straight now and that’s a good thing. He can give Lex the attention he deserves.

“Good,” Lex replies and they kiss.

Lex’s hips are gyrating, he’s pushing his cock into the mattress and his eyes are glazed. He reaches over and digs fingers into Clark’s cheek. Then kisses him and says against Clark’s mouth and it sounds like he can hardly get the words out because he’s so close to the edge, “I’m nearly there, Clark. Do whatever you want.”

Clark smiles and nibbles on Lex’s bottom lip.

“I was going to.”

Lex chokes out a laugh.

And Clark gets to explore all over again. He gets to look, and stroke, and finger, and lick, and suck. Lex’s body belongs to Clark. Clark revels in touching, while Lex fucks the mattress in a way that’s getting Clark hard again.

Clark works his way down Lex’s spine, licking a stripe and playing a game with himself – Clark’s tongue is not allowed to break contact with Lex’s skin until it reaches the cleft of Lex’s ass. Clark wins!

He kisses the small of Lex’s back and then pulls his head away.

He’s done this once already tonight, but he needs to take another look, he needs to, so he spreads Lex’s ass cheeks apart with his hands once more and he has to shut his eyes and sigh, attempt to get himself under control, just so he can look right back again.

Clark’s come, seeping out of Lex’s ass.

It’s such a turn on that Clark isn’t even surprised that his cock is fully erect again.

Nor is he surprised at what can only be described as a compulsion to taste them. He doesn’t even have to think about it, he just leans down and laps his come from Lex’s ass.

Lex goes wild beneath him.

“ _Clark_!”

So Clark does it again. But this time, he pushes his tongue inside a little. He can taste his come, and he can taste Lex too. Pushes in a little deeper, moaning, Lex above him saying, “oh fuck, fuck, oh fuck Clark,” and other encouraging things like that, and then Clark does something he’s not sure people ever do, he’s never heard of anyone doing this, but it feels right to, so incredibly hot to, and he can’t help himself.

He sucks.

He sucks and sucks on Lex’s asshole and his own come is sliding over his tongue and he’s swallowing every drop.

Lex is pushing his ass back into Clark’s face and practically _sobbing_.

When Clark can’t taste come anymore, when Lex is clean, he licks between the cleft a few more times then pulls off, moves up the bed and pushes Lex onto his side.

Lex looks like he’s about to explode, and he can’t seem to stop moving his hips, and when he looks down between them, he lets out a long moan and he grabs Clark by the waist. “You’re hard again. Oh Jesus fuck you’re amazing.”

Clark jams his mouth onto Lex’s and kisses him hard, thoroughly. He shoves his tongue into Lex’s mouth and Lex’s body is rigid. Clark pulls back and looks Lex in the eye.

“That’s what we taste like,” he says and Lex’s eyes roll back and his body starts to shake.

Clark looks down in time to see come shooting out of Lex’s cock. It goes everywhere, hitting both of their stomachs, Clark’s cock, and then all over Clark’s fist when he reaches down to stroke Lex through his orgasm.

Lex comes and comes; it goes on for so long, and Clark might come _again_ , because seeing Lex like this is so hot.

When it’s over, Lex rolls onto his back and pants heavily for a good minute.

Clark buries his face into Lex’s chest and curls his body around him, thigh between Lex’s legs. Lex’s skin so hot and wet and Clark can’t get enough of it. He licks and kisses without moving his head, as Lex recovers.

It’s a long while before Lex speaks.

“Come here,” he says, and they both move so they’re lying on their sides, facing each other, looking each other in the eye, legs entwined.

“We levitated a foot off the bed when you came,” Lex says.

Clark doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry about the drawer. That bedside table wasn’t one of my favorite priceless antiques anyway.”

Clark can’t help smiling. Lex is funny. And for the first time since they met, Clark doesn’t feel paranoid about Lex knowing his secrets. Quite the opposite. He’s practically giddy.

“But what I’d really like an explanation for,” Lex pauses, a smile playing on his lips, “is the fire.” Lex looks so relaxed. “What happened?”

This is it. This is where Clark lies or where he doesn’t lie.

The decision has been thoroughly made.

“Heat vision,” Clark says. “I was watching you having sex and I couldn’t stop it. Sorry about your painting.”

“Um. Don’t worry about it,” Lex says dismissively. “How were you watching me having sex?”

Clark laughs. Oh yeah, there’s a lot to tell.

“X-ray vision,“ he says with a grin.

Lex laughs.

“So I was right all along.” Lex’s face is pure happiness. “You’re not from this world.”

Clark shakes his head and Lex’s smile slowly fades.

“Why now?” he asks.

Clark leans in and kisses Lex on the mouth. And again.

“I don’t know.” He really doesn’t.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Clark. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Lex’s voice is shaky. “But the timing is...” he trails off. “I don’t even know how--“ he swallows. “I don’t even know how to make this work.”

Clark knows it’s impossible but he doesn’t believe it.

“Then, of course, there’s Lana. Your girlfriend.”

Clark’s been deliberately avoiding thinking about Lana and he doesn’t want to start now.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he says. “I wanted you so much.”

Lex clenches his jaw.

“Wanted?”

Clark feels his throat tightening.

“Want,” he says and Lex breathes out.

“Can you stay the night?” Lex asks softly.

Clark nods. He can’t really but he’s going to.

“We’ll work something out, Clark,” Lex says.

“Okay.”

They pull each other into an embrace, lips resting on each others’, skin pressed together, as close as they can possibly get, and Lex starts stroking Clark’s hair.

Clark shuts his eyes feeling oddly happy.

And then he falls asleep. Completely, hopelessly, in love.


End file.
